<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Survivors by Letters_to_Somebody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028097">We're Survivors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody'>Letters_to_Somebody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't the way it used to be. There's a lot more undead walking around. Ray doesn't really remember who he was before the world became a wasteland, he blames that on the zombie bite though. The world is ending and the only thing that matters is he isn't doing this alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel Heyman/Ray Narvaez Jr., joelay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Survivors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Joel,” Ray’s voice echoed weakly, “Joel please.” </p>
<p>Ray shook the man in front of him with greasy black hair mixed with a matted red clump. </p>
<p>“Joel, get up,” Ray’s voice broke, “Joel you gotta get up!” </p>
<p>This wasn’t the way Joel was supposed to die, out of every way they ever discussed this was tragically boring. Ray frowned shaking his head. </p>
<p>“You’re not dying here,” he stood grabbing Joel under his arms. </p>
<p>Ray hadn’t heard any movement before the shots, though he doesn't think he could have. He and Joel were arguing too loud as usual over the only thing there was to argue over in the zombie apocalypse – scratch that. There were plenty of things to fight over during the apocalypse; people were fighting every day for food, shelter, water, and plain survival. Nobody stole money anymore; it was all about getting supplies. Ray never fought Joel about that because being the freak that he was he didn’t need food or proper protection, he’d already been bitten, he should be shambling around somewhere mindlessly grabbing for flesh – but he wasn’t. Ray had remained himself mostly, Joel told him his eyes were grayer than the chocolate brown that should have mirrored Joel’s, and his hair was on the same path graying out in certain patches though it remained mostly black. His skin was like paper- construction paper- he could count his ribs, but he was a tough mother fucker. Wounds healed in no time-at least non-fatal – he could lose and stick limbs back on like they had magnets. The only thing that didn’t heal was the zombie bite, the bite that should have taken away his humanity on the base of his neck. </p>
<p>To be honest, Ray didn’t even remember where he got it, everything before the bite –before Joel- was a haze he could barely recall. Almost like his life before the zombies was a dream and he was this monster all along. </p>
<p>The perks of being part zombie –besides healing – was not needing to eat and being able to fight off other zombies without fear. Joel got to eat all the food they found; all Ray needed was water. Ray had protected Joel in all the bad spots they faced, Ray remembered the time he started biting zombies – he’d still never bit a human. That’s why he was fighting with Joel. </p>
<p>Ray started dragging Joel’s body trying not to wince at the blood tracks left on the ground.</p>
<p>“You gotta help me out here Joel,” Ray grit his teeth. </p>
<p>They were fighting about Joel joining a community where he would be safe. They’d seen one not more than a mile back with high walls and a bolted door. People who were clinging to the thought of large groups trying to bring society back to what it was. </p>
<p>“Joel if you join them-“</p>
<p>“They’ll kill you,” Joel’s voice was bitter, “Fuck Ray; I’m not leaving you out here alone.” </p>
<p>Ray stomped his foot like a child, “I’m not safe anymore! Joel I’ve been zoning out, you said you even heard me moan! Each time I come back with the thought of eat before I fully click back! My brains getting fuzzy, we can’t pretend anymore, we can’t act like I’m alive.”</p>
<p>“You laugh, cry, worry, joke, Ray,” Joel put his hands-on Ray’s shoulder, “You’re just as alive as I am. You’ve got a few ticks, but everyone does. You know just as well as I do communities can turn on each other just as quickly. I’ve already seen how those places turn out. I’d rather be out here with you than stuck in there waiting to watch it explode.” </p>
<p>Joel squeezed Ray’s shoulders stepping forward to their foreheads touched, “I know you’re strong enough to fight away the urges, were going to make it till the end, we’re survivors.”</p>
<p>Ray wanted to believe him; he wanted to trust himself as much as he trusted Joel. He knew Joel would never be able to pull the trigger if something did happen. Anger welled up in Ray’s chest; he could feel Joel’s pulse making his own body hum. Ray was angry with himself for falling in love after becoming half dead, who falls in love with no heartbeat? Him and Joel apparently. </p>
<p>“You need to try,” Ray pushed Joel trying to get his message across, “You need to go! I’m not safe!”</p>
<p>Joel stumbled only slightly, frowning his eyebrows pulled together tightly when a shot rang out. Ray fell to the floor gasping feeling his calf shatter sending him off balance, the pain was nothing, but the bone felt destroyed. He watched everything in bullet time looking up watching Joel pull his own weapon aiming it up at the tall buildings that surrounded them. They were supposed to be getting supplies from the broken stores; they were supposed to be on their toes. Being in cities was never a good thing; people were always fighting over the little the old world had left to offer. It was better to be out on long open roads than navigating city streets. </p>
<p>There was another shot and Ray was wide eyed as he watched Joel falter holding his stomach and coming back with a hand covered in slick red. Fixing himself up right Joel took a couple shots. He missed whoever was shooting – they must have been high, and a good aim- Joel shouted. Ray watched the blood slowly ooze down his arm. Ray forced himself to stand ignoring the protest from his leg that was still trying to heal itself. </p>
<p>Acting as a shield Ray put himself in front of Joel absorbing a shot to his shoulder and one to his abdomen. Joel started firing rapidly wasting bullets. It was unlike Joel to waste anything. Ray blamed himself.<br/>
When the shooting stopped Ray assumed the man was dead, and while Ray was brushing the shots off feeling the bullets leave his pale skin Joel was falling back. Like a tree cut free of its stump Joel fell cracking his head against the concrete adding a new injury and mixing more of his blood into the pavement. </p>
<p>On his knees in an instant Ray grabbed Joel’s hand feeling his pulse soar through him. The older man’s eyes wouldn’t open no matter how loud Ray shouted or how much he cried. </p>
<p>Limping along dragging Joel out of the city as the sun started to sink below the horizon Ray knew he was risking everything. He knew what the people in the group would do when they realized what he was, conscious or not, he was dangerous to them. People did a lot of rash things when their survival was on the line. The gentle pulsing filing Ray’s broken veins was slipping, slowing, and Ray forced himself to move faster. How far was the encampment? He didn’t think it had been that far away.  </p>
<p>“You’re not dying, you’re not,” Ray hissed. </p>
<p>Ray remembered when Joel had found him, or Ray had found Joel trapped in a horde running out of bullets. At the time Ray wasn’t really sure what he was, the bite was a memory he’d forgotten, and he’d been wandering around wondering why zombies ignored him. He figured he was using his superpower for good sprinting into the massive crowd of zombies biting them as a distraction. During the confusion Ray was shot for the first time. A bullet entering a zombie with anything but skin on its bones passed through smacking into Ray’s hip. Flinching, but still moving Ray grabbed Joel’s hand dragging him out of the horde running until they found a shed to hide in. </p>
<p>Breathing heavily Joel looked at Ray, “Fuck are you okay?” </p>
<p>Ray put his hand on his hip as the bullet reversed itself into his hand, “I guess.” </p>
<p>The bullet hit the ground and Joel’s dark eyes were wide as a small clink filled the hiding space. The gun in Ray’s face made him freeze, it would be the first time in a million someone would want to shoot him. </p>
<p>“You’ve been bitten.” </p>
<p>Ray looked over every inch of his skin before feeling the tender skin where his shoulders and neck connected, the bite that was always there. </p>
<p>“Yea that’s been there for a while,” Ray shrugged. </p>
<p>The gun lowered an inch, “What?” </p>
<p>“I don’t even know dude, I woke up from a nap and it was there,” Ray was pretty much telling the truth -though he never remembered going to sleep, just the waking up part. </p>
<p>“You out here with anyone?” Joel asked. </p>
<p>“Does it look like I’m out here with anyone?” </p>
<p>“Right,” putting the gun away Joel wiped his hands on his jeans before holding it out, “Thanks for saving my ass.” </p>
<p>Ray firmly grabbed Joel’s hand, “Anytime… uhhh.”</p>
<p>“Joel.” </p>
<p>“Ray.” </p>
<p>“I’m looking for some friends, got separated a few weeks ago. I’ve just been wandering around like a kid lost in the supermarket hoping to run into them. So far, I’ve been unsuccessful,” Joel rubbed the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“You guys didn’t have a meet up point? Buddy system 101 dude,” Ray smiled. </p>
<p>“We never thought we’d be separated,” Joel shrugged. </p>
<p>Ray shook his head, “You needed a better zombie plan.” </p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of which,” Ray put his ear to the door, “Sounds like you’re less alive friends are gone.” </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t they be your friends?” </p>
<p>Ray chose not to answer opening the door of their hiding place. </p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly on purpose that Ray had started following Joel, it was more like they both tried to say bye and walked in the same direction. He knew Joel was uncomfortable around him from the stiff body language and the way his hand lingered near his gun. Ray didn’t blame him he was a little scared of himself and his own willingness to bite zombies for strangers. </p>
<p>The first campfire Joel built Ray helped him find sticks, but stayed far away from the blaze huddling next to a house in the development they stopped in. Joel had said it was safer to sleep outside and Ray picked up his vibe. It would be easier for Joel to run away outside, maybe the older man had hoped Ray would still want to stay inside. If he’d stayed inside Ray wondered if Joel would have burnt down the house, it was still too early to tell though what kind of person Joel was. Deep down, Ray knew he wasn’t that bad. </p>
<p>Confirming Ray’s thoughts Joel walked over hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>“I have a few granola bars if you want.” </p>
<p>Ray shook his head, “I’m not hungry.” </p>
<p>“You should try to eat something,” Joel pushed. </p>
<p>Ray put a hand over his stomach, “I’m never hungry.” </p>
<p>Joel frowned and Ray shrugged watching the grass. </p>
<p>It was slow going for a while, every day Ray thought about breaking away taking a separate path from Joel, but his legs wouldn’t listen. Days of walking and sleeping with less fear each night of Joel leaving him behind or shooting him. They were still looking for Joel’s friends, who apparently got a lot further than Joel thought they could have. </p>
<p>Ray wasn’t exactly sure when it started, when he realized he was falling for Joel. After spending months together -though it could have been weeks- traveling through small towns and large cities Ray felt something. For a dead guy Ray felt a lot of things, but the butterfly feeling in his gut at first, he thought he really swallowed some insects in his sleep. He coughed and heaved getting worried looks from Joel. No butterflies came out, but the feeling was still welling in Ray’s gut. It almost felt familiar, like he’d experienced it once long ago in a dream.</p>
<p>The one lazy afternoon Ray had with Joel, after the older man had sprained his ankle and Ray told him he needed to rest, Ray understood his feelings. Joel was lying on the couch Ray had practically had to force him onto. To pass the time Ray started to talk about the only thing he remembered before the bite, video games. He talked to Joel all afternoon and into the night.</p>
<p>“And there was this one guy, Michael,” Ray paused looking down at his hands, “Michael…” </p>
<p>The name meant something, the way it danced around his tongue; he’d said it without thinking a lot about it. </p>
<p>“Ray,” Joel had sat up. </p>
<p>Opening and closing his hands Ray mumbled to himself, “He was always angry.” </p>
<p>“Who’s Michael?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Ray shrugged, “But I miss him.” </p>
<p>Joel wrapped his arms around Ray for the first time, and that was the first time he’d felt a pulse hum through his body. He’d already told Joel he didn’t remember much before the bite; this name was even new. Ray felt warm in a way the sun couldn’t even make him feel anymore. Turning his head Ray met Joel’s lips and he swore the rapid pulse was his own.</p>
<p>The moon was rising over the trees when Ray saw the spotlights sweeping over the long expanse of grass. Over the wall Ray could see various buildings, all small stores and restaurants the community used for shelter and stored their supplies.</p>
<p>Ray ran like there was fire licking at his heels, he lifted Joel ignoring the screaming pain in his arms. His only prayer was the spotlight didn’t catch him and they shot him dead before Joel got help. </p>
<p>Grabbing onto the gate that kept the community from the infected world Ray started to shake it listening to the padlock jingle. </p>
<p>“Please!” Ray shouted, “Someone open the fucking gate! Please I need help!” </p>
<p>No one was responding. Ray could hear moans on the wind, the zombies that had gone into hibernation now intrigued by the new noises. </p>
<p>“No,” Ray hissed maneuvering Joel’s back onto the gate, “Please just let him in! Help him and I’ll leave! Please!” Ray kept shaking the gate, “Please save him!” </p>
<p>There was another Moan and Ray gulped in all of the night air he could.<br/>
“R-Ray?” Joel’s brown eyes started to open looking out of focus, “What… fuck what…”</p>
<p>Ray put his hands on Joel’s cheeks cupping his face, “I’m gonna get you help, you’re gonna be okay.” </p>
<p>“Ray what happened, where are we?”</p>
<p>The chain started to clack against the metal even though Ray hadn’t touched the gate. He saw shadows dancing in flashlight beams. Quickly and gently Ray kissed Joel hoping when his head was clear he could forgive Ray for taking him to the place he hated most. It was for the best, survival; Ray had seen people do worse for that cause.</p>
<p>Flashlights blinded Ray like a swarm of super bright fireflies poised to attack. He started to back away, but hands were grabbing him pulling him in to their sanctuary. It was dark; they didn’t know what Ray was. By the cover of shadows, he looked like any human begging for help at their doorstep. The more people a community had the more fighters they had if they felt secure enough in food rations. Ray was safe until the sun came up, or they could properly put lights on his skin to watch it glow a sickly pale color.</p>
<p>Pushed along a sidewalk to a building with boards over the broken glass doors he could feel the pulses of the people that kept him moving, they were beating fast. With each harsh shove forward Ray watched Joel making sure he stayed safe in their hands. Joel was starting to become more conscious; Ray could see his head swiveling around as he fought weakly against the strong hands escorting him. </p>
<p>“Were you bitten? What happened?” questions attacked Ray from every angle; he didn’t miss the way guns were pointed at him. </p>
<p>“We were attacked by a person,” Ray answered the second portion, “He got the worst of it,” his chin jutted towards Joel, “Please just patch him up, and we’ll leave when he’s better.” </p>
<p>Hands kept prodding at him and poking at him, Ray was terrified they’d find the bite. He tried not to squirm and move away keeping his eyes glued to Joel watching someone pulling out a tin box, flashing lights in Joel’s eyes, and cutting off his shirt. There was so much blood on the shirt and covering Joel’s chest, Ray almost couldn’t believe he was still alive. Ray remembered how barley alive Joel was.</p>
<p>Rough hands shoved Ray towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Hey watch it,” Ray snapped. </p>
<p>“We’ve got a special place for you to wait,” a man growled back.</p>
<p>Ray stomped his foot, “I’m staying here with him!” </p>
<p>Lifted like he was nothing Ray kicked and screamed. </p>
<p>“No! Joel! You better help him! Don’t let him die!” </p>
<p>They locked Ray in a small room hardly bigger than a closet  in a different building, he had no idea where, but they left him alone in the dark with nothing but his own fear. Without the need to sleep Ray paced, banging on the walls thinking each time just one more and he could break through. He clawed at the door till he was sure he left bloody marks, he tried to jimmy the doorknob, and ended up slumped in the corner tugging at his hair. They’d kill him in the morning, but Joel was safe. Ray could feel the darkness creeping up inside him and he didn’t fight it. If it was time to zombify so be it, who was he still protecting? </p>
<p>The door opened and Ray groaned wiping away the spit dribbling down his chin. He squinted into the bright light filtering in behind the man; he could hear death bells already chiming. </p>
<p>When the sun was beating the camp looked even more run down then it had the night before. Nothing ugly could hide, Ray stayed hunched in on himself waiting for someone to ask the first question, he kept making sure his sweatshirt collar was high. </p>
<p>“You look worse than I feel.”</p>
<p>Ray looked up.</p>
<p>A figure leaning against a door frame covered in white gauze made Ray  stand fast and break into a half sprint across the small room, his shabby sneakers grinding against the concrete. Launching himself into Joel, Ray laughed happiness humming in his chest- Joel’s heartbeat was stronger. </p>
<p>“Careful dude,” Joel wobbled on his feet. </p>
<p>Ray backed up, but not out of arms reach. </p>
<p>“You’ll heal nicely,” A man spoke behind Joel, the man that had taken his shirt last night, “No concussion, and I got all the bullets out, you just need a few days to rest.”</p>
<p>Joel put his arm around Ray’s waist, “Actually, I think we’re gonna go.” </p>
<p>Ray looked up at Joel with his cloudy eyes shaking his head, “You need-“ </p>
<p>A gun cocking sent a chill over the warm moment, Ray felt like his ears were on fire. He could feel Joel’s arm around him tighten ready to defend. </p>
<p>“He’s got a bite,” the large man that had escorted Ray spoke in a whisper as if not to scare Ray into running. </p>
<p>“It’s not what you think,” Joel spoke calmly. </p>
<p>“You knew?” the gun shifted position. </p>
<p>“We’re leaving,” Joel’s voice was steel. </p>
<p>“You took our medical supplies so you could go back out there and die with this guy?” the man shook his head, “Asshole! Those could have gone to someone who deserved them!” </p>
<p>Ray was scared watching the two men puff their chests out like angry birds ready to battle. There was the shuffling of boots around the corner, the man holding the gun was opening his mouth and Ray panicked. Without a second thought Ray grabbed a hold of the man using all of the strength he didn’t know he had to bite down on his neck feeling the chunk slide between his teeth as blood filled his throat. Ray begged himself not to swallowed, but his dormant instincts won the battle with his mind. </p>
<p>Stepping away Ray watched the man grab at his bleeding neck blood coming from his lips instead of words. Frozen Ray watched him fall his hand doing nothing for the deep wound. The doctor behind them was shouting, someone was shaking him, talking to him, but it felt miles away. All Ray could focus on was the body slowly going limp – would he turn, would he be like Ray? </p>
<p>Gun shots rang in the air and Ray’s feet moved, but he didn’t know where. He’d never get his answer as he watched the body get further away; it wasn’t getting up as far as he could tell. </p>
<p>Running, they ran until Ray’s chest exploded several bullets finding their way through his ribs. It was the first time Ray had ever really felt physical pain since the bite. Joel yelled and Ray stumbled but told Joel to keep running. Joel tried to lift Ray, but he refused. </p>
<p>“I’m bleeding a lot,” Ray already had blood coating his shirt, “You have open wounds,” it must have been a shot gun something that shattered inside him, he could feel the pieces rattling around, “We can’t risk mixing blood. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Back in the city Ray had a new hatred for people with good aim. Joel found them an old house that already looked ransacked to lay low in. </p>
<p>“You don’t like houses,” Ray protested. </p>
<p>“We both need somewhere to rest,” Joel sighed. </p>
<p>Ray frowned; in the shade of the house Joel looked older. </p>
<p>Sitting on the upstairs bed next to Joel, Ray waited for the bullets to work their way out of his useless lungs. As he watched the copper shreds leave tiny holes in his skin his hands started shaking and he gulped his lips trembling. </p>
<p>Joel sat up hearing his hiccups starting moments later. </p>
<p>“Fuck, does it hurt?” Joel frowned looking at the pieces in Ray’s hand. </p>
<p>“A little more than usual,” Ray wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. </p>
<p>Joel swung his legs over the edge of the bed wincing slightly.</p>
<p>“You should be lying down,” Ray scolded. </p>
<p>Joel gently put his arm over Ray’s shoulders, “Soon as you tell me what’s eating you.” </p>
<p>“Zombies tried,” Ray joked. Swallowing thickly Ray looked at the shell scraps, “Joel, I bit that guy.” </p>
<p>“You were protecting us,” Joel squeezed Ray’s shoulder, “If you hadn’t done that who knows what could have happened.” </p>
<p>“Glad I was a good distraction,” Ray could feel the tears pushing at the back of his eyes, “Fuck Joel I ate the piece! I swallowed it!” </p>
<p>“Ray,” Joel licked his lips his eyes darting around searching for words. </p>
<p>“I wanted more,” Ray’s voice was deflated. The shells fell to the floor as he rubbed his hands over his face, “I wanted more of him, of anyone. Joel, Im-“ </p>
<p>Joel gently pulled Ray into his chest listening to his shaky breath. Ray hated the way it rattled the bullets around inside of him, as if he were actually breathing, as if he were sorry for what he’d done. That was the scariest part, the tears were empty, he was supposed to be sorry, but he wasn’t. He was scared for Joel; Ray had tasted living flesh and hadn’t hated it. The monster inside him was growing. </p>
<p>“You did what you had to do,” Joel carded through Ray’s multi toned hair, “You saved me.” </p>
<p>Ray closed his eyes feeling Joel’s lips on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“We’re survivors…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>